I Am The Sword In The Darkness
by mattmon9974
Summary: In the aftermath of the massacre at the Fist of The First Men, a lone ranger of the Night's Watch wanders through the haunted forest, alone and hunted. Minor Spoilers through ASOS pt 2 i think, been a while since i have read them. my first fanfic, so dont be too harsh remeber to rate and review guys, and you knwo the drill with the disclaimer, all rights to GRRM and HBO Peace!


Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so dont be too harsh! I hvave read all of the Asoiaf books, and was so wowed by it, i just had to write some fanfics. quite busy atm so cannot promise that i will get another one anytime soon. remember to rate and review! peace out.

Disclaimer - you know the drill, dont own any of this, all rights to GRRM and HBO.

I Am The Sword In The Darkness

Tyler was afraid. And cold. Tyler was very cold. He had soiled his smallclothes hours ago, and it was starting to freeze. His garron was panting heavily, stumbling with every step. Despite his heavy black furs, he might as well have been naked for all the good it was doing him. His brothers were dead. They had been killed at the Fist of The First Men several days ago. He remembered that day well, and every time he thought back to it, it was like a fresh wound being ripped open again. The wights, spilling over the slope like a terrible, dead wave, the brothers loosing flaming arrows at them, the bear, the huge, foul bear…

He heard a sound behind him. He jerked his head round, but did not see anything. The snow was falling heavily now. A blizzard was coming, and soon. Tyler did not know if he would make it through a full blown blizzard. He was a ranger, a man of the Night's Watch, but he was no Qhorin Halfhand. He needed to find shelter. He reached into his saddlebag, and pulled out a map. He was following the Milkwater, and he had passed Whitetree a few days ago, so…

_Crasters Keep!_

It had to be nearby! Though the wilding lord had no love for 'crows', he had always been a tentative friend to the Watch, and had been known to shelter rangers from time to time.

He heard a distant wolf howl, and spurred his tired mount. In its haste, it tripped over a root, and a cracking sound came from its leg. He went flying off the creature, flung well clear of it. He landed in a patch of mercifully soft snow, and pulled himself up

The poor animal's leg was broken, that much was clear. It was whinnying in fear, and its eyes were rolling madly. Tyler drew his dagger, and approached the maimed horse.

"Hush girl, come now, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this…"

He brought the dagger down, and the horses blood sprayed him. It was warm, painfully so, but at that moment it was like The Mothers warm embrace.

A few hours later, he had a fire going, and some strips of horsemeat were cooking over the small blaze. He warmed his hands by the fire, and pulled one of the strips down, and began to chew on it. It had no taste, but it was hot, and for that he was grateful.

He knew he couldn't stay where he was. He would freeze to death when the fire went out, or wildings would find him, or worse. Not so long ago, he thought that grumpkins and snarks lived beyond the wall, and Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-The-Wall, was a horned demon who laid with giants and rode a three headed ice dragon. But then, he was a little boy, a cutpurse in Flea Bottom. Kings Landing was full of bulging purses ripe for the picking. He would probably be there now, If that damn sellsword hadn't caught him with his hand in his pocket. He was thrown into the dungeons, with the choice of losing a hand or going to the Wall.

It wasn't an easy choice. Most chose to lose the hand.

He started moving, this time on foot, and before long, he couldn't feel his feet. He began to recite his vows, to keep him motivated.

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins."

How could he not see the Wall! It was a seven hundred foot wall of ice, and he had lost it!

"It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children."

He wouldn't mind a warm girl now. Like Megan, from the little brothel on the corner, the one between the butchers and the tavern…

"I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post."

He didn't mind that. Not like he was going to get any glory or wear any crowns anyway.

"I am the sword in the darkness."

He liked that. Being armed with a sword was quite nice. Some decent steel at his side was always comforting.

"I am the watcher on the walls."

You could see _everything _from the top of the Wall. You could fall forever if you slipped.

"I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn."

He would have liked some warmth now. Even Castle Black was warmer than this, and that was saying something!

"The horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men."

He wasn't much for guarding people. Preferred taking their money and running.

"I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all nights to come."

He wanted to run away at some point, maybe to White Harbour, go to the Free Cities…

He saw a figure, clad in black, astride a pale horse. The figure beckoned to him with his hand. In his haste, he stumbled in the snow.

He got to the rider, and extended a hand.

"Many thanks Brother, what's your name?"

The rider did not reply.

His hand extended to him. Tyler took it, and tried to mount behind the figure. His hand was cold, unbelievably cold…

The figures hood fell back. He was a man, with a wisp of a beard, but his eyes were a piercing blue.

The figures hand shot to his throat, and clamped down. Tyler kicked and flailed, trying to escape his grip, but he felt the life ebbing away from him.

He felt his neck snap, and the black came for him.

_And now my watch is ended._


End file.
